


champagne problems

by patroclusstars



Series: evermore x deancas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel POV, Castiel in Love (Supernatural), Champagne problems by taylor swift, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Lyric fic, M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclusstars/pseuds/patroclusstars
Summary: Your Midas touch on the Chevy doorNovember flush and your flannel cureYou won’t remember all my champagne problemsDean was better off without him. Cas told him to live, and he knew he would follow his instructions. Maybe he’d meet another Lisa, have a few kids and work a normal, nine to five job until he passed away in his sleep.or; champagne problems by taylor swift. u know the drill
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: evermore x deancas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055471
Kudos: 13





	champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> hey back again with another mediocre fic i wrote in 30 minutes

Because I dropped your hand while dancing  
Left you out there standing  
Crestfallen on the landing

His actions were childish and pathetic, Castiel knew. Confessing his love to Dean, his best friend, only when there was no chance for Dean to even process his words? Cas took the cowards way out, but he couldn’t bear to be there, listening to Dean let him down gently. Or rudely. Honestly he didn’t know what to expect.

But the look on his face when Cas said it was goodbye… That was enough to make a man change his mind, but it was too late for that. Before he could even think, the Empty was there, and he was gripping Dean’s shoulder, the place he first touched him all those years ago, shoving him across the floor.

While his face wasn’t all that expressive, Cas knew Dean, every cell of his being. He knew Dean would hate him for this, but if it meant Dean’s survival? Cas would gladly sacrifice himself for the man he loved.

Your mom's ring in your pocket  
My picture in your wallet

Dean had a secret photo in his wallet. No one was allowed to look at it, he had it hidden behind receipts and meaningless pieces of paper. Cas used to think it was of Lisa or Ben, or maybe even his father, but they wouldn’t warrant the frantic look Dean gave whenever someone touched the smooth leather.

As horrible as it sounds, Cas tried to get a glimpse of the person that held so much of Dean’s attention, but all he could make out was a weirdly shaped hat. Similar to the one he was forced to wear on a hunt.

‘Even if it was on me,’, he tried to justify, ‘He likely had it there to remind himself that I was the reason that so many people he cares about are dead. There’s probably one of everyone. Not just me. He doesn’t love me.’

...

You had a speech, you're speechless  
Love slipped beyond your reaches  
And I couldn't give a reason

Regardless, Castiel would not know what to do when Dean told him his love wasn’t reciprocated. Probably perish on the spot. He had an entire speech prepared, practicing to himself if he ever got the nerve to confess, how to control his facial expressions, telling Dean it was okay to not love him back.

Even when he knew it was time to leave this world, protect Dean to the best of his abilities as he had been doing for the last decade, he needed to be happy. He needed Dean to shut up and listen to him for once, not saying “Cas, don’t do this.” Cas said, “Happiness is being” and he believed that, but it would put a damper on his joy if Dean was to stop him while he’s getting swallowed whole.

It didn’t matter now, Cas was gone. Well, not gone gone, but he wasn’t going back to Earth for as long as he possibly could. 

Your Midas touch on the Chevy door  
November flush and your flannel cure  
You won’t remember all my champagne problems

Dean was better off without him. Cas told him to live, and he knew he would follow his instructions. Maybe he’d meet another Lisa, have a few kids and work a normal, nine to five job until he passed away in his sleep. 

Hopefully, he would forget all about Castiel, all the pain he’s caused, just move on. Cas would become another person he lost, but with time he’d slowly forget about him and find someone that made him happy. Something Cas could never do.


End file.
